Umbrella holders for placing umbrellas in accessible position for use are well known. For example, Belzer U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,287--Mar. 10, 1964 has such holders conveniently located inside an automobile. The umbrellas can be manually removed from such holders, taken out of the automobile and opened for use. However, when it is raining outside the car, a person may get wet before the umbrella can be removed from the car, opened and used, and has no protection against rain while getting out of the car to open the umbrella.
Self-opening and self-closing type of automatic umbrellas have also long been known. For example, consider Thur U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,805--Aug. 13, 1974 for a self-closing automatic umbrella. However, it has not been possible with these umbrellas to store them in a holder and present them in open position ready for use upon demand, or to open them from the inside of an automobile to protect the user when leaving the automobile.